


F Sharp (Discontinued)

by Quillss, SHSL_Daddy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, ITS BACKK, M/M, Masochism, SORT-OF KINDA, adding tags as I go, can you guys sympathize with kiyo or do you still hate him, i still hate him tbh, non-incestous korekiyo, sequel to G Major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillss/pseuds/Quillss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Daddy/pseuds/SHSL_Daddy
Summary: Korekiyo Shinguji. The Ex-Boyfriend of Kokichi Ouma, an anthropologist with a more than-not creepy dark side. At 3:00 PM, he plans to speak with Kaito Momota and Harukawa Maki's son about his parents' 'friends'.Emphasis on 'planned to.'DISCONTINUED STORY. Check out "Starlight Eyes" for the true sequel to G Major!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA ITS BACK PLEASE LOVE ME 
> 
> sequel to G Major, if you're new to my account I suggest go reading that first since you wont understand about 80% of this fic otherwise: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309641/chapters/30461661
> 
> y'all like this stuff fsr, so please enjoy it. i want to hit at least 25k words on this story and your support could help me do that!!
> 
> also huge thanks to SHSL_Daddy for writing Korekiyo and Gundham's POV, since i love them both

Korekiyo's gloved fingers typed away at the keyboard before him, one eye on the screen and another eye on his students. He could admit, being a history teacher wasn't the best occupation in the world. But then again, he knew people who had dealt with much worse. Much, much worse. The clock behind him ticked and with each passing second he felt the tension rise, this was the day.

Looking up from his laptop completely, Korekiyo frowned some as he noticed a certain student in the back of his classroom snoozing. Grabbing one of the long, relegated rulers from his desk he snapped it down onto the desk, everyone in his class flinching back in fright as he raised his voice. It was almost always scarily calm, like he didn't care about the severity of the situation. But to all hell, the words he used were the farthest thing from calming.

"Kokichi Momota," he started, almost spitting the words out. "stay behind today please, we have matters to discuss about your truancy and delinquent attitude." He spoke, smiling gently as he did so. It was school code to look formal, so unfortunately his mask was out of the picture during school hours. And speaking of hours, the bell rung signifying the end of there current class. Everyone rushed out the door and Kokichi was left sitting awkwardly.

They were alone. That was exactly what Korekiyo wanted. Standing from his desk, he padded over with a click of his heeled shoes. "I am to understand that your parents, Maki and Kaito, have raised you solely since birth?" Shinguji asked, and Kokichi nodded. "And have your parents told you why you were bestowed with the name 'Kokichi?'" A head shake for a response. A devious smile grazed Shinguji's lips.

"Do you happen to know any other individuals blessed with your name?" A nod. Korekiyo sighed. "Speak, boy. We wont get anywhere with gestures." Korekiyo folded his arms across his chest and Kokichi swallowed nervously. "My uncle, not by blood or marriage, sir." Kokichi responded. Shinguji's smile turned into a scowl in less than a few moments time. "A family friend, am I wrong?" Kokichi nodded, and Shinguji slammed his hand down on his desk.

"What did I say about gestures, boy?" He asked, and Kokichi shrunk in his seat out of shame. Placing one hand on his temple and sighing, Korekiyo glared daggers into the young boy's eyes, the same spite and hate that he had given Shuichi so many years ago. "Your parents choose their accomplices badly, young Kokichi. Let me tell you about how you came to have such a name." 

Korekiyo sat down in the desk to the left of the student, clearing his throat. "It happened about fourteen years ago, a few months before you yourself were conceived. Your parents, myself and a few other students shared a campu-" Korekiyo's words were interrupted by the slam of a door opening wide, hitting the wall beside it. "'kichi, we gotta head! Your mom and I are waiting in the care for you and.." Kaito's words trailed off short as soon as he saw Korekiyo.

"Am I interrupting something? 'kich- Kokichi, did you get in trouble again?" His father asked with his tone changing to a much stern one. Korekiyo stood up to face his former classmate with a hidden glare. "In fact, Momota, you have just-" Korekiyo was interrupted for the second time that day, but not by the man before him. Like father, like son, he guessed. "Actually, dad, perfect timing." He stated, rushing out of his chair and grabbing his school bag along with him. Shinguji growled under his breath in irritation. "We will continue this conversation tomorrow, Kokichi." 

Kaito shot a glare toward his son's teacher before leaving the classroom, sighing quietly and muttering curses under his breath. Kokichi closed the door behind them and tilted his head to the side. "Dad, what's the matter?" He asked, and Kaito shook his head. "Don't worry about it, your history teacher and I just don't get along too well." He stated, and Kokichi blinked. "He was talking about you, and mom, and uncle Ouma before you came in."

Kaito stopped, glaring back. "Really? What did he say?"

* * *

Korekiyo checked the time. It was way too late now. His clock, his watch and the computer screen read '6:30 PM' and '18:30'. Closing down his computer and placing it under arm, he placed it into his work satchel and exited his classroom with a lock of the door behind him, walking through the empty hallways of the school grounds until he reached the Staff parking lot. He was expecting to be driving alone this evening, but couldn't help but notice the scarfed, trenchcoated and obscure haired figure standing before him.

"Tanaka." Korekiyo stated, and they moved forward at the sound of their name. Shinguji sighed and slipped his own hand into the other's delicately. Gundham's pale complexion shined back toward him as they headed toward Korekiyo's car in silence. "Kiyo, there is something the matter with you. I can sense it." Gundham spoke, pulling open the car door and letting his partner enter the driver's side.

"You can read me like a book, Tanaka." He sighed, strapping himself into his seat as Gundham got into the front passenger seat. Tanka leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Would you like to discuss matters further, or should we take out some of your stress in our chambers?" He spoke, with a rumbling purr creeping into his voice as he did so. Shinguji smiled faintly. "Yes, I would rather I dealt with this problem physically rather than verbally.

* * *

 

Gundham's eyes widened, his hair slicked back with sweat and his cheeks flushed a dark crimson as another strap of leather snapped against his thigh, a muffled whine making it's way through his mouth gag. His hands had been tied back and legs had been exposed entirely, his member throbbing and on the verge of release. Korekiyo was nothing except the same, though he hadn't been restricted and had been striking his lover repeatedly in the legs as he spoke,

"So this little brat's father," he said in between lashes and Tanaka's muffled whimpers and moans. "decides to interrupt me before I actually tell him anything, if you can believe it." He spoke, wrapping the leather around Gundham's shaft as it leaked heavily with pre-cum, a dark red hue covering his cheeks and legs. "I should get him in a detention, you think?" Korekiyo suggested and Tanaka nodded back.

"No matter what, I'll find a way to punish him. Like I'm doing to you, like what I did to Kokichi." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi Momota visits his two uncles whilst his parents go out on a date, and his curiosity from the day's earlier events intrigue him to ask himself; who exactly are his 'uncles'?
> 
> Korekiyo flashes back to when he and Ouma first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quillss Notes:
> 
> i cant believe we're only two chapters in and we're already bringing back oumasai this is getting gayer by the minute
> 
> SHSL_Daddy's Notes: 
> 
> *places head in hands while 'Chop Suey' by System of a Down plays in background*

"You promise to behave for Saihara and Ouma, right?" Kaito instructed, raising an eyebrow at his son as he drove onward. Kokichi nodded, looking at the window and not paying much attention. He clutched his gym bag to his knees, full of a day's worth of clothes, shower stuf and homework that he probably wasn't going to do. Kaito clicked his fingers at him in slight annoyance. "I mean it, Kokichi. Don't go running off or stay out too late, and make sure to do your algebra homework, because I don't want to get into  _another_ parent-teacher conference and have her complain to me about how you're-"

"Daaad, seriously." Kokichi groaned, placing his head in his hands. "I'll promise I'll do it." He lied, fiddling with the strap of his seatbelt. Kaito sighed, and focused back on the road. "Good. Saihara and Ouma have my phone number if anything goes wrong. And I'll be back to pick you up at about 8AM tomorrow, okay?" Momota pulled up outside the Saihara residence and looked over. "Were you even paying attention to a word I was saying?"

Kokichi undid his seatbelt and nodded. "Do homework, don't mess around, be ready at 8PM tomorrow morning." He repeated back falsely, and Kaito shook his head. " _AM._ Just do what your uncles say, got it?" Kokichi nodded and exited the car, slamming the door and waving as he ran up to the steps and knocked on the door. It was a different type of knock, one that Kokichi had sort of invented himself. Two quick raps, a pause, another two quick raps, and then a short pause ending with a final knock. 

Shaking his head, Kaito couldn't really be too annoyed at him. He was a lot like himself when Kaito was that age. So he just waved back lazily and drove off once he saw Shuichi open the door, giving him a thankful glance as he did so. Saihara smiled gently. He was 37 now, and somehow a 14 year old was nearly as tall as him. It didn't bother him too much though, Kokichi was a nice boy for his age.

"Hi, Uncle Saihara." Kokichi started, and Shuichi smiled. "Kokichi, it's nice to see you." He stepped to the side and Kokichi removed his shoes, stepping inside behind the door closing. In all honesty, is uncles' house was a little tidier and nicer than his parents, but maybe it was because they didn't have to raise a kid in it. Well, Shuichi didn't have to raise a kid but it was almost like he lived with one. 

"Ouma is still out at his session, but he'll be back within the hour. Can I get you anything? The spare room is already set." Saihara smiled, trying his best to be charitable. Kokichi shook his head gratefully. One of things he found odd, Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Saihara had been married nearly five years now, but people still referred to him as 'Ouma'. Maybe it was just to stop any confusion due to their similar names.

Kokichi moved past Shuichi and upstairs almost hurriedly, he had stayed over many times before ever since he was younger, and this probably wouldn't be the last time either. He knew instantly where the spare room was, and he had basically claimed it as his own unless they had guests over. Momota pried open the door and instantly lay down on the futon, clutching at his gym bag. Shinguji's words still echoed in his head. 'Your parents choose their accomplices badly'. What did that mean?

Kokichi frowned and shook his head, he didn't want to think about it too hard. Most of his parents' friends were nice. Ouma and Saihara looked after him when they couldn't, Gonta and Keebo were the more looser, cooler uncles. Tenko teached a dojo not too far away from his house, with her girlfriend Himiko. Amami & Miu & Angie were.. weird, to put it lightly.. and everyone else.. well, he didn't find many downfalls with them. So why did he not feel comfortable around them anymore?

* * *

Korekiyo shifted awkwardly in bed, one arm around Gundham's waist as the other slept. He sighed, tucking a strand of long hair behind his ear. He definitely couldn't sleep like this. He left a kiss on his temple before sitting up and leaving the bed, grabbing a dressing gown and tying it around his waist. His eyes adjusted to the darkness pretty quickly, but he still left the bedroom nonetheless. 

He entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter, looking at his reflection in the metal of the sink. Maybe he should keep his mask off more often, Gundham had told him that he had.. very kindly feminine looks. He could see that, for sure, he was just unsure about having it off all the time. Ouma had once said something similar to him, he tried to recall what it was. Shinguji sighed. He couldn't think about Ouma. Every memory with him was always filled with some sort of.. negativity.

He supposed the only excuse was when they met.

* * *

 

Korekiyo held his school satchel in one hand, and the acceptance letter in the other. Was he surprised they let him in? Not really. Who wouldn't want Korekiyo Shinguji, the world's future best-anthropologist in their school? Looking down into his letter, he walked into the school's ground and read over it. 'Dear Shinguji, we received your letter of recommendation and we are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted into-'

His reading was cut short as he felt himself collide with another student, though he wasn't the one who fell. Folding his letter and sliding back into his pocket, he blinked and looked down at the other student. They certainly looked.. interesting. A white, straight-jacket like coat and a mop of purple-black hair. What a bizarre sight, Korekiyo liked it. He noticed them flinch, though Shinguji meant no harmful intent to him. He tapped his shoulder carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Mm." They replied after looking him over, and they took his hand gratefully. Korekiyo helped haul them back onto his feet and he smiled underneath his mask. He was about to ask what they were named, but it seemed as if this purple-haired stranger had been him to it. "I'm Ouma," he stated to Korekiyo, and a grin washed over his face. "Ouma Ko-ichi." What a fascinating name. Korekiyo parted his lips to reply but was silenced again by this Ouma.

"That was a lie. It's Ko _k_ ichi, I swear." He smiled and looked over Korekiyo carefully. "What's your name?" He asked. Shinguji tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and thought hard. This Ouma Kokichi was quite a character already. Bizarre, not completely truthful but showing some eccentric signs. After realizing he hadn't answered, he focused his gaze on Kokichi. "Shinguji." He cleared his throat, he had decided. "Korekiyo is fine though."

Ouma's cheeks turned slightly red, but he still kept on the same expression as before. "Then call me Kokichi." He grinned whilst speaking. Korekiyo's smile was still hidden, but at least he himself knew it was there. Ouma Kokichi? He had a feeling that they were going to get along just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quillss Notes:
> 
> dad kaito is my favourite kaito
> 
> SHSL_Daddy's Notes:
> 
> thank you for reading!!! we work v hard on this, and we're very sorry its so late out, we were both busy.

**Author's Note:**

> KOREKIYO IS ON THE H U N T 
> 
> also huge thanks to SHSL_Daddy for writing Korekiyo and Gundham's POV, i love them both equally but for the life of me i cannot understand why the phrase stuff like a fuckin fantasy novel?? shsl_daddy speaks like that out of context as well so he helped, and probably will continue help, ty ty
> 
> i think i invited the korekiyo/gundham tag for this??


End file.
